They Day They Were Called Gay
by KyoMisami
Summary: Haro wanders the halls of the ship and passes Lockon's room. Haro sees some thing he shouldn't have.


**A/N: Konbanwa, Internet Fanfiction World! We meet again. So this is a random fanfic I wrote up, out of no where. I think I was thinking about **_**What would happen if Allelujah was caught by Marie having sex with Lockon?...**_** when I wrote this….or was it after I read a yaoi pairing of them…hmmm…I think it was the latter…I read so many of those, and still am….Dirty, dirty girl…..Moving on to the story, I own no Gundum OO. I wish, then he wouldn't have died at the end of the season _ and Setsuna would be all to myself…..hehe, what fun I would have corrupting him… The story begins….NOW! READ, MY FRIEND, READ! IGNORE MY MONOLOGUE AND READ!**

_The Day They Were Called Gay_

The little orange bot was on his way to his charging station when he passed Lockon's room. He heard a moan. _Strange noises._ Another moan, this time of a different pitch. _It sounds like someone's in there with him,_ thought the bot. "LOCKON!" _That sounded like Allelujah! But why is he yelling Lockon's name?_ "L-lockon, I'm g-gonna…!" the bot heard. _Are they fighting? Why does Allelujah keep yelling at Lockon? I must investigate._ With that Haro tried to open the door, but he was locked out. The little bot started to freak out when he heard Lockon moan "Allelujah". _Did Allelujah hurt Lockon? Is that why he's moaning? I must hurry!_ Haro franticly started looking for another way to get in the room.

The bot found a heating duct and floated through. What Haro saw confused the bot. Allelujah didn't hit Lockon. Lockon looked like he was going to hurt Allelujah, who was on the bed. "Lockon!" Allelujah yelled again. _What are they doing? I can't ask them. I don't want to get in the middle,_ Haro thought. _I'll ask Setsuna tomorrow._ Haro started recording.

"Setsuna! Setsuna!" the little bot said, franticly floating after the raven haired boy.

"What? I need to finish training with OO, hurry up,"

The bot ignored the abrupt rudeness, "I heard Lockon and Allelujah yelling. I went to investigate. An-and I found something, I don't know what was happening so I recorded it. Can you explain what's happening?"

"What do you mean?" Setsuna asked.

"Watch this," Haro said, and showed the raven haired boy the recorded clip from the day before. Setsuna's eyes widened and slight blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Wha-when did this happen?" Setsuna stammered.

"Last night," the little robot answered, matter-of-factly. The boy's cheek slightly darkened. He blinked and coughed.

"D-don't show it to anyone," Setsuna said, turning and leaving. _He didn't tell me what they were doing. I'll ask someone else._ Haro thought and floated off.

"We need to attack now," Tieria said.

"No, it's too soon," Lockon replied. "They expect us to attack".

Setsuna pointed at the map on the table. "Attack here. They won't expect us to attack here," he suggested.

"You're right, Setsuna," Tieria commented. "Ok, Ms. Sumeragi-huh?"

"ALLELUJAH!" Marie yelled as she yanked open the door to the conference room. "What were you doing with Lockon last night?"

"Wha-what?" the surprised man stammered.

"Haro showed me this clip of you with Lockon in his room last night," Marie exclaimed. "Explain what you were doing!"

"I-umm-I was….." Allelujah stuttered, blushing. Setsuna glanced at the floating orange robot next to Marie and Felt. Lockon started blushing.

"He just wanted a few pointers on how to improve his shooting, so he came over and asked me," Lockon tried to cover.

"Then why were your shirts off?" Felt questioned.

"It was hot in my room so I took off my shirt to cool off. Allelujah did the same," he answered.

"You're a horrible lair, Lockon Stratos," Setsuna interjected.

"I have to agree with Setsuna on this one. What were you doing?" Tieria stated, the only one who hasn't seen the video.

"This! This!" Haro exclaimed franticly floating towards the purple haired man. After a few minutes of watching, he stopped Haro from continuing.

"I didn't know you and Lockon were in a relationship, Allelujah. Does this mean you two are gay?" Tieria bluntly asked, causing the two men to blush a deep shade of red.

"I believe it does," Setsuna said.

_And thus was the day Lockon and Allelujah were called gay. Allelujah lost Marie, and Lockon lost Felt. But at least they had each other._

**A/N: Hehe, the original title was Caught, but I changed it after I wrote this. The story didn't have half the stuff I wrote down on paper. Yes, shocking I some times write down my stories before typing them, take that back, I do all the time. I need space to edit _ . So R&R. Yes, I know it's horrible and the characters are OOC…I think they are…if not, I'm surprised I kept them in character. That's an amazing feat for any fanfic writer, don't you agree? We all want to make the characters the way we like them…..now I'm just rambling…..R&R. Tel me how cruddy this one is and how you like the other stories better, blah, blah…..I say Oyasuminasai, Internet Fanfiction World!**

**P.S. I can imagine this as a comic now that I reread it. ^_^ I'm proud!**


End file.
